Gabrielle
by Gemini15
Summary: Full Summary Inside.InuSan
1. Default Chapter

10/17/04

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha.

A/n:My old story Gabrielle was deleted because I tried to put in chapter 2 in it but it didn't even work!!I even deleted it and put it in again but no.Any way I'm really sorry for my reviewer Inuyasha00.I'll make this story perfect and for others so enjoy!!!

Summary:Sango had a twin sister years ago.Her father left her to the adopter who was a vampire named Morpheus making a foolish deal.He wanted to kill Aiko but decided he needed a companion,on Aiko's 12th birthday she became a child vampire now her next victim is her only flesh and blood.

Prologue.

Sango was shocked when her father told her her sister was getting adopted.They were best friends and they never dreamed of being apart for a very long time.Maybe forever.

They decided if their are not going to see each other again,they should spend quality time together, just the two of them playing in the forest.

It was a long journey for them while they were going to Aiko's new family's castle, it took about three days to reach there.

"Bye Sango."They hugged eachother for a long time",their father came forward to the adopter and told him something the girls wish they wouldn't here.

"You have my daugther,now I want the jewel shards please."he said with no emotion,Sango felt an anger engulfing her,she pushed him yelling at him.

"YOU LIAR.YOU MONSTER!!"

She heard Aiko screaming when a group of men grabbed her,the next thing they vanished.Sango was being pulled away from the castle which was disappearing infront of her.

Aiko watched in horror when he tossed the corpse aside.He came to her staring at her for a long time and stepped back laughing.

"Now you know how stupid your father is to take those fake shards."he said,she didn't answer him and he laughed at this."But that's not the only thing,he was also careless to use his own lovely daugther."he said now quiet and looked down at her."You know he gave you to me to kill you for the shards?"he said,Aiko gasped.

"But I am not going to kill you.I realized you don't deserve to be with that family of yours."

"W-what are you going to do to me?"she asked,he suddenly appeared infront of her which startled her."What else.Make you one of us.Us creatures you call blood drinkers"he said.

"What?"

"You can live forever and get your revenge.How do you like that?"he said.Aiko had the feeling he was right and slowly she nodded and he did too.

"But not now.Three more years when you become twelve."

"Yes"

"I will call you Gabrielle now,that's more suitable for you."

**R&R Please ()**

**Chapter 2 coming soon!!!**


	2. Chapter 1

10/17/04

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha.

A/n:Chapter 2 here and enjoy!!!()

Summary

Sango meets her sister again,but it wasn't such a good meeting.

CHAPTER 1 'Sisters meet again'

Sango and the other were travelling back to Kaede after they got five more jewel shards.None of them were talking,there was just silence.Until villagers came to them.

"I wonder what they are running for."

A group of men came and bowed down to Sango who was confused."How come lots of people bow down to her?"Inuyasha said a little annoyed.One man looked up at Sango.

"Please demon slayer help us."

They all sat down listening to what the villagers were talking about."Years ago this demon called Morpheus terrorized our village with others.Now three years ago we found out he has a new companion."

"What companion?"Inuyasha asked.

"She is just a child."the man said.The gang was not surprised at this because they've seen a demon child before."When she made her first appearance,she pretended to be a poor little child,my friend came near her,until she tranformed into the creature we feared."he said never forgeting the day.

"So this demon Morpheus companion,is she?"Sango asked,the men nodded."His child?yes.Her name is Gabrielle"

The gang went with the men to their village to stay there for a while until the demon came.They gave them food to eat befor they slept,Inuyasha and Miroku were awake incase of any trouble and they were right.

"They're here."Miroku said.They woke the others up and stepped outside."I don't see anyone."Sango was in her armor ready to fight,Inuyasha had his sword,Kirara was transformed, and Kagome had her bow.Miroku pointed up the sky.They others looked at his direction.

There were winged creatures(I decided to describe them like Van Helsing vampires so that there could be a little action in it.Don't sue please!!)coming to their direction.The villagers ran to their huts as the gang got ready.

Up in the sky,two small monsters,one with dark red long curls and the other with black long curls watched their fathers fly down to the village.They had to wait till they have the village for themselves.They waited impatiently.

Sango threw her boomerang at the large one.It grabbed it and threw it back at her.Inuyasha tried to get the other monster and Kagome tried to target one.They were battling for hours until the beasts finall wanted to stop.

"I WASN'T FINISHED YET."Sango yelled.

The two beasts laughed and tranformed into two handsome men,one had pale skin,bright blue eyes,long black hair and was tall,the other also had long red dark head,bright green eyes,and also was the same height as the other one.

" So you must be the demon slayer who was sent here I take it as a yes?"one black haired one asked Sango.

"Yes I am and we came to defeat you."

"Don't you look familiar."

"WHO CARES,PREPARE TO DIE!!"

She threw her boomerang at them,they simply dodged it,Sango didn't expect them to also dodge it from behind.The black haired man looked up in the sky.

"Oh girls.I believed you now have your 'playtime'."

The men transformed and flew away."Looks like their gone."Inuyasha said,Sango shook her head.

"We met the so called demon Morpheus,Gabrielle we didn't meet yet."

Two small winged monsters landed on a hut."Hello."one of them said,it was the black haired one,she jumped on the ground now a beautiful girl with pale skin,very bright brown eyes,with long curly hair to her waist.

It was Gabrielle the villagers mostly feared but to Sango,it was actually her twin sister Aiko with an eternal youth.

**R&R Please**

**Next Chapter coming soon!!()**


	3. Chapter 2

10/20/04

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha.

A/n:Chapter 2 here and enjoy.

Summary:Gabrielle kidnaps Sango and they have a 'nonsister talk'.

Just for people who are confused,Gabrielle is Aiko.

CHAPTER 2

Gabrielle stood infront of the gang smiling,showing her fanged teeth,Sango just stood there shocked of what has become of her sister.'Aiko what have they done?'Inuyasha knew that Sango knew the demon infront of them.

"Aiko?"

Gabrielle knew that was her real name and the voice who said it,she turned to Sango staring at her,not joyful but filled with anger and hate.Sango couldn't understand why she was staring at her like that,from that she knew Aiko was not a demon but the creatures her village told stories about,they call them bloodrinkers.The monster behind Aiko jumped beside her,transformed into a red haired beauty.

"Who should we kill first?" she asked Gabrielle smiling at Inuyasha and the others."Nobody Nora."Gabrielle simply said still looking dangerously at Sango who stood there confused.Nora agreed with Gabrielle because she knew about Sango and stared at her the way Gabrielle did.

"Lets go."

They tranformed into the winged monsters and flew off."HEY COME BACK HERE!!"Inuyasha shouted but the two monsters were out of sight.

THE NEXT MORNING

Sango and the others didn't leave the village yet,they wanted to stay until they defeat the demons.They were in a hut eating in silence but Inuyasha kept on staring at Sango.

"Sango?"

Sango snapped her head up,she turned to look at Inuyasha,so did Kagome and Miroku except for Shippo and Kirara who were eating in silence.

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"Do you know the demon we fought last night?"

"Yes and it's not a demon."She said simply and continued eating her food,Inuyasha decided not to ask any further questions.

"She's my sister."

Everyone including Shippo looked at Sango in surprise,Sango lowered her head down."She would have grown up if he didn't make her a bloodrinker.When my father gave her to him for the jewel shards I knew he would do that to her."she said now sobbing.

"It not easy having two siblings now turning against you and both are already dead but still alive."

She got up and went outside,Inuyasha told Kagome he would go after her.He went by the lake Sango sat by,her arms wrapped around her knees.He sat by her and consoled her through the hours.

It was night,Gabrielle sat on the balcony of her father's huge castle.She couldn't get Sango off her mind.She couldn't forget about last night when she first heard her real name by her only sister.When Morpheus told her about being a vampire she didnt want ot become one,she was always expecting Sango,her heroe to come and rescue her,Morpheus filled her mind with hate towards her sister which made her into becoming a child vampire.

"Sango you think you can get away from me,now papa and the others are dead and it will be easier for me to kill you.Slowly and painfully."

She stood up and jumped down tranforming into the winged monster and flying to kidnap her sister.

Sango and the others slept peacefully on their futons.Inuyasha was not asleep yet though he started to realize these strange feeling he suddenly had when he comforted Sango by the lake.

_siiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

He stood up and stepped outside with his tetsuiga,he saw the bushes moving.Sango,Miroku, and Kagome came behind him.

"Inuyasha, can you smell it?"Miroku asked,Inuyasha sniffed around and nodded,they all heard low giggling in the bushes.Inuyasha took out his tetsuiga and waited for someone to come out.

"SHOW YOURSELF."

"Alright"

It was Gabrielle's voice alright,she came out of the bushes staring at them evilly,it scared Kagome which made her took out her arrow."That magic arrow isn't going to work."Gabrielle said,Kagome still had her arrow pointing at Gabrielle who now stared at Sango full of hate.

"You know Sango I thought that you would come and get me but I was wrong,father was right you weren't a real sister."

"HE'S NOT YOUR FATHER!!AND YOU SHOULDN'T LISTEN TO HIM."

"Oh"

Sango frowned at her sister,she was also frowning and then began to laugh.She came closer to Sango until Inuyashe raised his sword up pointing at the evil child,her face was not showing fear but she did the unthinkable.She walked to the tetsuiga and pushed herself into it deeper and deeper until she was near his face.

"Didn't Sango told you that I was already dead?"

She smiled and hit Inuyasha,sending him flying through the trees,she pulled the tetsuiga out of herand dropping it.Her large bloody scar now healed by itself and Gabrielle's fangs enlarged.She transformed in the pale winged monster and used her feet to hit Kagome and Miroku floating in the air,she now charged at Sango and grabbed her by the shoulders flying away,

**NEXT CHAPPIE COMING SOON!!!**


	4. Chapter 3

10/21/04

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha.

A/n:Chapter 3 here.And by the way to tell you all that I don't even care if you don't like the story,because having no reviews isn't going to stop me from writing this story.I'll try to make it better but if you don't like it fine because I don't allow **criticism **I already have some mean girls in school doing that to me and calling me names I don't even want to hear and I don't intend to get one from writing my stories.All the four stories I wrote are just practice so that if nobody likes it I can improve much more and also have more cool stories I am now planning,so enjoy chapter 3.

Summary

Sango wakes up in her sister's room and they have a talk.

CHAPTER 3

Inuyasha was unconsious since yesterday,he turned into his demon form again and almost killed Miroku,but Miroku didn't get severely hurt.Kagome was alright,all the gang kept on worrying was Sango.

"We have to ask the villagers about their place."Miroku suggested,Kagome finished wrapping the bandages around him.

"You're right Miroku and we have to start now."

Sango opened her eyes slowly,looking around the room she was in,it was a large room with beutiful furnitures and a bed infront of her,she then noticed a coffin layed beside,she remembered what happened last night and turned to head to the door,but was stopped by a girl's face.

"Hello Sango."

She giggled,Sango saw her crawled on the ceiling and landed on the floor with a swift movement,Aiko smirked.

She now had her normal eye color,dark brown and her pale skin was now her tan-like color.

"What has become of you?"

Aiko just laughed evilly,Sango couldn't believe what became of her,she remembered how sweet and wonderful Aiko was but seeing her changed into a cold blooded killer Sango couldn't bear it.

"What do you think."

"And by the way how is Kohaku?"

"He-"

"Possessed by Naraku?"

Sango stared at her.'_how did she know?'_Aiko laughed and sat on her bed.

"I could kill you right noe you know. . .But I won't."

Sango knew what she meant."I WILL NOT BECOME ONE OF YOUR KIND."Aiko nodded,her eyes were now bright brown.

"Alright, I respect that."

"You might be a bloodrinker now Aiko,but I am still your sister."

"Oh"

Aiko got up and walked to Sango."Not anymore."she whispered and slapped at the back of her hand Sango on the face making her hit the wall.

****

**That's chapter 3 stay tuned for chapter 4!!!!**


	5. Chapter 4

11/7/04

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Summary:Gabriell and Nora are sent by Morpheus to kill Inuyasha

Sango was knocked unconsious by Gabrielle's slap, Gabrielle and Nora stood upside down on the ceiling listening to their father who was yelling at them.

" AND YOU GABRIELLE WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU SHOULD TAKE THE GIRL "

" How should I know?"

"You should know because you kidnapped her, I'm not going to make her a vampire!!"

" She said no anyways."

Morpheus then put his finger up his chin." I should have a bride." he said.

"What!?" Nora said in shock,she was the now the bride of Morpheus and couldn't believe he said that.

"Do I mean so little to you?" she said now wailing." Yes! You're just a child vampire!"

She wailed more, Gabrielle glared at him." I thought you don't want her."

"But now I do, even if I want doesn't mean I'll forget about you two." he said."You're the first ones I made."

Nora and Gabrielle were very angry but it faded away by the Morpheus talked to them.They then went to sleep in their coffins.Hours later Morpheus had called them to the balcony of the castle.

"Inuyasha wants your sister back and is heading this way"

He held the girls close to him and whispered in their ears." Teach them that they can never get her."

He then held their gypsy like dress."Teach them!!" he threw them down and saw them spread their arms and transformed.

"Perfect"


	6. Chapter 5

11/8/04

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

A/n: Thanks for the reviews Banana Rum I thought no one would like it.

Summary: Gabrielle and Nora attack the village while Inuyasha is still unconcious.

CHAPTER 5

"He's alright now." the maid said as she removed the cloth from Inuyasha's forhead, Miroku sat by her.

"So what do you know about Gabrielle?"

The maid sighed."She is very dangerous, a fierce killer, I've never seen a child do those things to innocent people."

"What about Nora?" Miroku asked, the maid looked down." Nora was once named Yuriko, she worked in this very house after her parents died, the maids used to call her cruel names and all....including me.The master treated her badly and even beat her, but when Morpheus came for her she accepted, we were all shocked to actually hear her accept being a bloodrinker and the next day she came she killed the master and some of the villagers, including three of the maids, I hid myself in another hut not letting her to kill me also."

The maid kept quiet, Miroku was shocked." Gabrielle was taken to Morpheus by her father for fake jewel shards, her sister the demon slayer you are with Sango is that correct?"Miroku nodded.

" I saw them crying when they were seperated, three years Gabrielle was a mortal, a kind one, she often visited the village without letting Morpheus know. . .but when she became one of the bloodrinkers it was like she doesn't even remember anything, she just killed and killed innocent people." the maid said.

The sky then started growing dark." They are here." the maid said, Miroku got up and went outside hearing screeching, he looked up and saw two white winged creatures coming down.

The villagers ran into their huts while the girls landed on the ground returning back into their human form.

" WHERE IS SANGO?!" Nora and Gabrielle laughed.

"She's preparing for a wedding, and Papa said we should stop you from destroying it." Gabrielle sneered in a dangerous voice.

"And we came here to kill you." Nora added, the maid came out of the hut which placed Nora's attention on her.

"Yuriko."

"Is that one of the maid you were talking about?" Gabrielle asked Nora, she did not answer but stared at the maid dangerously and smirking.

" Hello Hana." she said but said it in a silvery voice making Hana shiver."Please don't do this Yuriko." she said, Nora then laughed.

"Gabrielle why don't you take care of the monk while I take care of Hana."

Gabrielle saw a strange look on Nora, she transformed into her bat form and headed for Miroku and knocked him to the ground, he got up and earned another tackle from her.

"Don't even think of trying to use your pathetic wind tunnel, because once you suck me in, I shall drink all the blood in your body."

'What!How did she know?!"Miroku backed away.Nora kept on glaring at Hana just to scare her.

"You know when I was with you, you always threw away the things I created to decorate my hiding place, wasn't that great old times." Nora waited for an answer recieving none." That was what I thought, I still cannot forget the things you and the others did to me. . Tell me, what makes you think that I would listen to you?" she asked.

"Because it is wrong."Hana answered, Nora laughed.

"And you think I feel any remorse for the things I did to the people, including your pathetic friends?"asked Nora, Hana was shocked to hear what Nora just said.

"I am not the meek little child anymore and do you know what mistake I did when I killed the others...not killing you while you were hid inside a hut."

Nora then stepped forward to Hana who was backing up,she then vanished.Hana looked around to see any signs of Nora, she walked backwards looking around just when she felt someone behind her, she turned and saw Nora looking at her fingers and turned to her and slapped her sending her in the hut.

Inuyasha heard screaming and fluttered his eyes opened,a girl with long curly hair and was wearing a gypsy-like dress walking over to Hana who laid on tha floor with a red handprint on her cheek.The red-haired girl was Gabrielle's so called sister who walked to Hana and gripped her collar.

"Just to let you know that I shall weep over your dead body."Nora said laughing transforming into the winged creature and lowering her fangs to Hana's neck, Inuyasha got up and pushed Nora before she could bite Hana.

"You Okay?" he asked,Hana nodded and held her neck, he went outside and saw Miroku on the floor badly beaten and the two winged creatures in the sky flying away.

"I'm coming for you Sango."

**xxxx**

"But I was about to kill him." Gabrielle whined.

"I have an idea, we shall lure them to the castle, that is the only place easier to kill them, Morpheus will understand."

"I hope because I intend on hearing his yellings

**xxxxxxxxx**

**chapter 6 coming soon!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 6

11/10/04

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

On with chappie 6.

Summary: Morpheus yells at Gabrielle and Nora for not killing Inuyasha and Nora tries to explain to him her plan.

**xxx**

**C**hapter 6

Sango opened her eyes slowly finding herself in her sister's room on the bed,she felt a stinging pain on her cheek remembering the time Aiko had slapped her, she look at the mirror seeing a red handprint on her cheek.

She then wanted to get out from the place she is in, she went to the door and opened it, there was a dark eerie hall she was in, she walked slowly so no one could see her and then she hears yelling.

_"You were suppose to kill them!!"_

_"But Papa Nora said she had a plan."   
_

_"Plan?!! What plan!"_

_"You explain it to him Nora."_

Sango went to the place to voices where coming from, she saw no one but she was in a large dark dungeon and the voices was in the place she was in.

_"We will lure them here, this is the only place we can kill them easily."_

_"Easily? What if they know what can kill us!!!"_

_"They can't the villagers does not know."_

_"Alright, they shouldn't know about the sun we don't like and the stakes."_

Sango was suprised.' So that's why they only come at night' she then looked up.' Oh god."

She saw three figures standing on the ceiling looking down at her."Hello Sango, are you ready for your wedding?" Aiko, Nora, and Morpheus landed down.

"What wedding?!!" spat Sango, Morpheus came forward.

"I want you to be my wife of course, don't you think it is exciting?"

"I think of it as disgusting."

"Oh but you will, you get to stay with your sister."

"THAT IS NOT MY SISTER, My sister wouldn't do such evil things."

Aiko glared at her." And Aiko you know you would't do such things, that is not you...what happened to the kind, generous girl I was always with?"

"You let her die!!" Aiko then appeared infront of her a grabbed her neck raising her up.

"Don't Gabrielle, you don't want to kill my future bride."

Aiko glared at Sango one more time and threw her to the ground.

Inuyasha was now recovered, Miroku was not, he had suffered severe damaged from Gabrielle, Inuyasha now worried about where Sango was.

"I need to find Morpheus' whereabouts."

A maid came to him and gave him some water." I know where he is."

Inuyasha now turned his attention on her.

" I never told anyone, it is invisible and up the mountains, I can help you find it."

"You can?"

"Yes, my name is Gwena."

"Alright thank you."

"Your welcome sir, now lets worry about your wounds first then we shall go."

"No, I have to go now."

The maid knew it was wrong but agreed.

"Alright."

**xxxx**

**Chapter 6 coming soon.**

**Sorry it was kinda short.**


	8. Chapter 7

11/13/04

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

A/n:Thanks for the reviews, I loved them. Here is the next chapter of 'Gabrielle'

Summary: Inuyasha starts his journey to the castle of Morpheus and Sango tries to escape but has to battle with her sister.

**xxxxxx**

**C**hapter 7

Inuyasha was having a hard time climbing up the mountains but did not give up, somehow he had this strong feeling for her when he had consoled her by the lake.

Now his feelings for Kagome and Kikyo were lowering down day by day and he did not even try to deny it because he knew it was true, Gwena and Kagome had try to convince him to rest but even when he was exausted he refused to listen to them.

"Here we are" Gwena said.

There was nothing on top of the mountains, just the rocks but when Gwena raised her hand she moved it forward and it suddenly started to dissapear and her whole body did.

"Where is she?!" Inuyasha shouted, but a hand appeared infront of him and Kagome, motioning them to come, Inuyasha held the hand and Kagome's and they both closed their eyes going inside the other dimension.

**xxxxxx**

Sango sat in the silent room, she needed to find a way to get out of the castle, but whenever she looked outside from the window all she saw was darkness and not even a sign of the village.

She couldn,t get Inuyasha off her mind since he had comforted her by the lake when she was crying, she smiled when she remembered the first time he had said something comforting to her.

'I have to get out of her.' she thought, she looked around for something that can open the huge cell infront of her, she found a large steel to pull up the cell, she took it and went to the cell, she placed it under it and pushed it down to pull up the cell, she pushed harder with all her strengh and finally suceeded.

She threw the steel away and then just when she was about to get out, a hand had grabbed her and made her turn to face Aiko.

"Hello."

"Let go."

Aiko smirked and threw Sango to hit the ground hard, Sango got up struggling and stood up to her feet seeing Aiko walking slowly.

"You can't go until I say you can go."

Aiko then appeared infront of her and grabbed her by the neck raising the struggling tajiya.

"AND WHEN I SAY YOU CAN GO IS WHEN YOU'RE DEAD!!!"

She threw her again to the wall, she walked forward to Sango as she slowly got up.

"Why do you hate me so much?" asked Sango quietly, Aiko stopped in her tracks.

"We used to be the best friends ever, you didn't hate eachother like this."

Aiko did not moved, Sango saw her face emotionless."DON'T YOU GET IT MORPHEUS IS FILLING THESE THINGS IN YOUR MIND!!!"

Aiko started to laugh." Sango do you think I would let someone weaker than I am control me."Sango couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"That is right you don't know the story, well then let me tell you."

"What story Aiko?"

"Papa never told you?"

"Why would that vampire tell me anything!!" spat Sango.

"No no, I thought _our_ father told you." she grinned, Sango did not respond.

"He wanted to send me to Morpheus for jewel shards that were fake, he gave me to Morpheus to kill me but Morpheus did not, when I was seperated from you he wanted to make me a vampire not just to adopt me but also kill you all."

"To kill me also."

"Yes, papa knew I was to become a vampire when I become twelve so he was wary of me to come for revenge but I decided not to but to wait and when I heard he was killed by Kohaku who was possesed I decided this will be a little easy for me because you and the possesed Kohaku were the only ones left."

"It was your decision?!!!"

"Yes my decision, if Morpheus played with my mind I would not kill you and kill him instead."

Sango felt tears rolling down her cheeks but she wiped it of decideding this was not her sister anymore.

"Now where we...yes I was about to kill you and when I finish you off, Kohaku is next."

Sango glared at the girl infront of her whose skin was now turning pale white, her eyes were showing an unsually color of pale brown, her wings did not come out but she grinned at Sango, her fangs enalogating.

**xxxxxxx**

Inuyasha continued his mission to save Sango in the great immense castle, he ran with Kagome and Gwena through the thunderstorm.

"Going somewhere?"

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Gwena turned looking at a red haired beauty on the brigde above them, she was wet and smirked at them as she jumped and landed on the ground infront of them gracefully.

"WHERE IS SANGO?!!!!" shouted Inuyasha, Nora smirked.

"She won't be getting married, she's in a battle now to get to her you must go through me first and then Morpheus and maybe Gabrielle and you get your girlfriend back."

Inuyasha turned to the girls "Kagome, Gwena you find a way inside the castle, I have business to take care of." Kagome and Gwena both nodded and ran, Inuyasha turned back to Nora and unsheathed his tetsuiga as Nora hissed with her fangs enlarging.

**xxxx**

**Next chapter coming soon, oh yeah I'm not good in action scenes and stuff so tell me if it was good please.**

**Banana Rum thanks for the reviews no1 reviewer**


	9. Chapter 8

11/15/04

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

A/n: I've updated the next chapter of 'There's always Someone' and there is a summary of a new story I am writing about, the summary is in.Now where were we ahh yes, On with Chapter 8.

Summary: This is the chapter before the final chapter, I thank you for all the reviews, And to let you know that I Love them.

**xxxxx**

**C**hapter 8

Aiko threw Sango on the wall again, Sango was badly beaten she layed on the floor and looked up slowly seeing a torch with fire, she got up quickly and went for it, she held it showing it to Aiko.

Aiko quickly blew it away and giggled as she amazingly spun with high speed laughing evilly andputting of all the fire on the torches, she stopped and stared at Sango dangerously, she gaze moved up and she blew out the fire on top of Sango, Sango held the torch using it, Aiko smirked and then she just disappeared.

**xxxxx**

**N**ora stood on the brigde hissing dangerously at Inuyasha, he held his sword and noticed a weapon far away from him, it was a silver one, he looked back at Nora who was not hissing anymore but she glared at him and grinned with her fangs enalogating.

**xxxxx**

**K**agome and Gwena went through the long hallway, it scared them because it was dark and there were statues of gargoyles and knight uniforms with their spears.

"I'm scared Kagome."

"Don't worry, it's just the dark."

"I hop-

They screamed as they had fallen through a trapdoor under the velvet carpet, they hit the cold stone floor which actually hurt, Kagome got up and helped Gwena up.

"I see you are looking for my future bride."

It was a cold icy voice which made Kagome and Gwena shiver, a man with black long hair and pale blue eyes stepped forward from behind one of the pillars, he smiled as he slowly stepped down the stairs making Kagome take out her arrow bow, Morpheus laughed.

"Well you can't because she and her sister have a business to atte nd to and I'm here to keep you company."

Kagome grabbed Gwena and moved her behind her, Morpheus smirked.

"So let us play a game, a fun game I like to call called 'Hide and Kill'."

Kagome stepped back and started to aim at him.

"I get to do both, do you know why?"

Kagome shooked her head, he began to grow very pale."Because I get to hide conspiciously while you easily find me... and when you do, that is when I will do the second one which is kill, now do you understand me." She widened her eyes,he smirked at her reaction.

He laughed as he had disappeared, Gwena began began to whimper.

**xxxxx**

**S**ango still held the torch, Aiko was in the dungeon, she heard hissing and turned quickly but no one.

"I know you're in here." Sango yelled, she heard giggling behind her but no one was there.

Aiko crawled on the ceiling around Sango as she kept on turning as Aiko hissed and giggled.

Sango heard a thump behind her and slowly turned, Aiko stood infront of her and slapped her.

**xxxxx**

**I**nuyasha kept on staring at Nora who crouched, geting ready to attack if he made a move a little bit.

He had no choice but to use his speed, he then ran to the weapon as Nora jumped screeching and transformed as she hit Inuyasha, he flew to the ground and got up.

He didn't need the tetsuiga so he sheathed it quickly, Nora flew in the air laughing and stared at him, Inuyasha took the chance and ran to the weapon.

Nora flew right at him, speeding to stop him from taking the weapon she hates to most. Inuyasha reached the stake and pulled it out, Nora was too late, she tried to pull back but her speed had gotten her going striaght at Inuyasha.

"Good bye Nora." he threw the stake right at her chest, when it went in her, the girl who looked like the age of fourteen transformed back to her human form.

Inuyasha watched as she began to turn to ashes slowly, she began to whimper and then she screamed as she was in ashes to dust, Inuyasha had a sad look on his face and then went inside the castle.

**xxxx**

**M**orpheus appeared infront of Kagome, his face then changed.

"She can't be dead." Kagome heard him say, he began trembling.

"NOOOOOOOO!! THAT HANYOU HE WILL PAY!!" He transformed and flew outside the window leaving Kagome and Gwena behind.

"C'mon lets go!"

Kagome and Gwena then went out the door to find Sango.

**xxxxx**

**S**ango could not even move when she was badly beaten, Aiko walked to her and held her neck.

"Now you're going to die, how does it feel?" she laughed.

Sango smirked and quickly took out her dagger in her clothes she almost forgot about, she stabbed Aiko, Aiko did scream, but it didn't kill her, she removed the dagger out as Sango headed for the opened cell, Aiko transformed and grabbed her shoulders with her claws and send her outside through the window breaking it.

She dropped Sango on a brigde, Sango looked down which scared her because she was very high above the ground,she backed up still laying on the brigde as Aiko landed tranforming back to her human self but her fangs and deadly eyes still showed.

"Sango, soon you will leave this world...what do you think of that"

They were both wet in the thunderstorm, Sango tried to think of Something to do.

**xxxxx**

**K**agome and Gwena reached the cell Sango was in, they saw she was really fighting with Aiko.

"Look!!"

Gwena pointed outside the large window, Aiko was with Sango, Kagome aimed her arrow at Aiko but noticed the sun coming out, she looked back at Gwena who had pulled something.

**xxxxx**

**M**orpheus had beaten Inuyasha badly but was now scared when the sun was coming out, the sun now shone on top of him.

"What the." Inuyasha watched as Morpheus screamed and then turned to a statue, he walked slowly to it and touch it, but when he did it turned to dust.

**xxxxx**

**T**he tunderstorm was gone and Sango saw the sun, she remembered what Morpheus said earlier, she shut her eyes and felt tears slid down her cheeks as she heard her sister Aiko screamed when the sun took over.

She opened her eyes seeing the statue of Aiko, she wanted to go and touch it, but it turned to dust.

**xxxxxx**

**Next Chapter is already written because its the final chapter.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**After 'There's Always Someone' there is an incoming story, and involves cheerleading and Sango is going to be one too by doing a favor for Kagome.**

**The summary is in Chapter 11 of 'There's always Someone'**

**Bye, Final chapter is here.**


	10. Final Chapter

11/15/04

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

A/n: Final chapter here, I just hope I wasn't rushing,was I ?

Because it was about 16 pages I wrote for that chapter, so this is the final chapter and I am almost finished with 'There's always Someone'

So I hope you enjoyed the story and thanks again for reviewing Banana Rum. and if others who will review I hope

Chapter 9 here

**xxxxx**

**C**hapter 9.

Sango and the others made it out of the castle, which had been deserted forever. Sango was happy but was very sad when Aiko died, Inuyasha consoled her as she had cried when they reached the village, the villager were happy that they were free from treats and demons they call it, Miroku was recovered and the gang headed back saying their good-byes to Gwena and Hana.

Sango sat by the lake, her arms were wrapped around her legs,Inuyasha came behind her and sat by her.

"Feeling better?"

She looked at him and smiled."Yes I am." they kept quiet for a while until Sango spoke up.

"When Aiko and I were very little we used to play knock-knock on the doors, the villagers would open them and complain about them, me and Aiko would always act normal and pretend we did not do anything." she laughed at the memory, Inuyasha did too.

"We always had eachother, she would help me with my problems and I would do the same thing for her."

"She's probably watching you right now." Inuyasha said, Sango smiled.

"I think we have to go now, Kaede might be worried." Sango said and got up, Inuyasha did too.

"Thanks Inuyasha."

Inuyasha was confused, "For what?" she kissed him on the cheek and Sango recieved a blushing Inuyasha.

"For being there for me, I really appreiciete it."

He nodded, Sango then noticed something in the sky."What is it?"Inuyasha asked.

"Go on, I'll catch up with you."

Inuyasha nodded and left, something was moving in the sky.Sango saw that there were two girls waving at her, she was formed from a cloud,Sango smiled as the two cloud formed girls waved at her,they weren't Gabrielle and Nora, they were Aiko and Yuriko, the vampires Sango saw was just an evil side, it was not them.

The didn't have the curly shaped hair they had, it was their own normal ones and their happy face brightened, Sango waved back as they faded away, she felt a tear slid down her right cheek and she walked to the hut,Kaede and the others might be worried by now.

**THE END **

**XXXXX**

**T**hanks again for the reviews and good-bye.I hope you enjoyed the story, gotta finish the other one.


End file.
